Angel's greatest fear
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Do you know what scares our little fox chimera alchemist the most? This is one dream that she will never want to come true.


This is a side story to my story Fullmetal and Halfmetal Alchemist. This is from Angel Ray's point of view mostly. This takes place after the fifth laboratory incident and Ed's argument with Al.

**Do you know what Angel's worst fear is? **

I was on the ground all cut up and bruised from the fight, the fight that I had with Ed, Emi, and Al. I was taken over by my chimera half and I attacked and attempted to kill the Elrics and succeeded in killing Al. The only people that I know that had really cared for me, that accepted me for who I was and cared for me as if I was their own sister, and I tried to kill them.

**One: Is hurting the people closest to her.**

The twins stood up, they were more wounded than I was. The two if them looked down on me with anger in their eyes. Emi was the first to speech. Tears and blood stained her face. "You, why did you do it? Why did you kill him and why did you try to kill us?" I just looked at the ground "I-I lost control." Ed got mad, no, mad wasn't even the word closest to how he was feeling right now. "That's not an excuse Angel! You killed Al, and tied to do the same to us!" I started to Tear up "I-I'm so sorry." Emi spoke in a harsh tone "SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH FOR WHAT YOU DID!" "Emi…" "I never thought that I would say this but, you have made me angry enough for me to kill you." I looked at him wide eyed. "E-ed.."

**Two: Is being hated by the ones she cares about the most.**

I got up and got ready to fight. Ed and Emi transmuted their arms into blades and came at me. I managed to keep them off of me for a little while. But Ed got behind me and I needed to fight off both sides. After a few more minutes, I tired down and this gave Ed an advantage. I was wide open and Ed stabbed me in my stomach. I fell to the ground already having a hard time breathing. _'Edward, Emily, Alphonse. I'm so sorry for everything. If I never even met you, this would never have happened.'_

**Three: Is dying with out having anything accomplished.**

**But her worst fear of all…**

Before they had any time to think, Envy appeared behind Ed. Envy's arm turned into a blade and he was about to kill him. "Ed, behind you!" I warned him. He turned around, but not fast enough. I tried to help but my body wouldn't budge. Emi got in between them and she took the blow for Ed. Envy stabbed her through the chest. She fell to the ground, dead. Then before Ed could act or move, Envy stabbed him too. Envy looked at me then walked away. When he was gone, I dragged myself to Ed and held his hand. Ed lightly squeezed my hand and looked at me. I started to brake out in tears "Ed, I'm so sorry that this had to happen, you were right, this is all my fault." Ed gave me a small smile "Good bye Angel." then his grip loosened and he closed his eyes. "Ed? No, no. No, no, no! Please. This can't be happening."

**Is loosing the people she cares about the most, while she knows that she could have done something to prevent it from happening.**

-Ed-

We were still in the hospital from the fight at the fifth lab and Angel hasn't regained her conciseness. then she started to yell in her sleep. I got out of bed and tried to get her up, then she shot up. Emi and Al, who were outside, came in. "Ed what happened to Angel?" "I don't know." I looked back at her and she was breathing heavily and crying. "Angel, did you have that nightmare again?" She held my hand tight. "No, this time, it was much, much worse." I sat down beside her and I patted her head and she hugged me tightly.

When we were alone, she told me about her nightmare. When she was done, she started to cry again. "Ed, I'm scared. I'm scared that this one will come true just like the last one." I held onto her. "Don't say that Angel. You're a strong girl and I'll make sure this Night mare will be one that will never com true." She kissed me lightly on my cheek. "Thank you so much Ed." She gave me a small smile. I smiled back "Yeah, sure."

**Read and Review**


End file.
